Animals, Inc. (XX2)
Sulley - Tigger (Winnie The Pooh) * Mike Wazowski - Roo (winnie the Pooh) * Boo - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) * Randall Boggs - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) w/Sullivan * Mr. Waternoose - Kazar (The Wild) * Celia Mae - Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) * Roz - Sour Kangaroo (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) * Fungus - Farley (Chalotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure) * Yeti (The Abominable Snowman) - Winnie The Pooh * Needleman and Smitty - Tod and Copper (The Fox and the Hound) * Jerry - Alex The Lion (Madagascar) * George Sanderson - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Charlie - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Ted Pauley - Horton (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) * Thaddeus "Phlegm" Bile - Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Pete "Claws" Ward - King Gator (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Ms. Flint - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * CDA - Coyotes (Barnyard) * A Kid that Mike Entertained - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) * Ms. Flint's Supervisors - Nikki, Kaltag and Star (Balto; 1995) Other Cast: * Harley P. Gerson - Socrates (Animals United; 2011) * Harry "Bud" Luckey - Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) * Joe "J.J" Ranft - Tiger (An American Tail) * Nicholas "Lanky" Schmidt - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) * Ricky Plesuski - Bolt * Rivera - Rabbit (Winnie The Pooh) * Betty - Marie (The Aristocats) * Spike Jones - Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Waxford - Donkey (Shrek) * Chalooby - Little John (Robin Hood) * Sushi Chef - Owl (Winnie The Pooh) * Tony - Maurice (The Jungle Bunch) * TV News Reporter - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) * Teacher - Adult Nala (The Lion King) * Bob Peterson - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Wife and Husband Monsters - Kiara and Kovu Lion King 2: Simba's Pride * Rex (In Outtakes) - Rex (We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story) * Children - Banjo the Woodpile Cat , Ryan (The Wild), Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and Kion (The Lion Guard) * Ted Pauley's Assistant - Bodi (Rock Dog) * Marge - Faline (Bambi 2) * Luckey's Assistant - Ajar (Sahara) * Frank - Pi (The Reef) * Ward's Assistant - Charlie B. Barkin (All Dogs Go to Heaven) * Ricky's Assistant - Pongo (101 Dalmatians (1961; Animated) * Harley's Assistant - Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) * Ranft's Assistant - Iago (Aladdin) * Boo (Monster Disguise) - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) Scenes: * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 1 - Opening Credits/Kazar * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 2 - Morning Workout/Animaltropolis * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 3 - "Animals, Inc."/Jenner * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 4 - Scare Floor/"23-19!" * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 5 - The End of the Day/Vanellope * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 6 - Harryhausen's/Back at the Apartment * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 7 - Bedtime * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 8 - Sneaking Vanellope to Work/Potty Break/Jenner 's Plot * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 9 - The Wrong Door/Roo on the Run * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 10 - The Trash Compactor * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 11 - Roo Kidnapped * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 12 - The Scream Extractor * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 13 - Tigger scares Vanellope * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 14 - Banished/Welcome to Himaylayas * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 15 - Tigger Rescues Vanellope * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 16 - "Schmoopsie Poo"/The Door Chase/Jenner's Demise * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 17 - Tricking Kazar * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 18 - Goodbye * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 19 - The Laugh Floor/Kitty * Animals, Inc. (2001) Part 20 - End Credits * Animals, Inc. (2001) Bloopers and Epilogue Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used/ Used: * ''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh ''(1977) * The Tigger Movie (2000) * Piglet's Big Movie (2003) * Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) * Winnie the Pooh (2011) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) * Seasons of Giving (1999) * A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Springtime with Roo (2004) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Wreck-It Ralph (2012) * Ralph Breaks Internet * The Secret of NIMH (1982) * The Wild (2006) * The Great Mouse Detective (1986) * Horton Hears a Who (2008) * Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar 2 (2008) * Madagascar 3 (2012) * Tom and Jerry (1940) * Tom and Jerry Kids (1990) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring (2002) * Tom and Jerry: The Wizard of Oz (2011) * Tom and Jerry: Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (2017) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda 2 * Kung Fu Panda 3 * All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) * All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) * Zootopia (2016) * Barnyard (2006) * Balto (1995) * Animals United (2011) * An American Tail (1986) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) * Fievel's American Tails (1992) * An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (1998) * An American Tail 4: The Mystery of the Night Monster (1999) * Bolt (2008) * The Aristocats (1970) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * Shrek * Shrek 2 * Shrek The Third * Shrek Forever After * The Jungle Bunch (2017) * The Jungle Bunch: The Great Treasure Quest * Jungle Bunch – Back to the Ice Floe * Penguins of Madagascar * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) * We're Back!: A Dinosaur Story (1993) * Banjo The Woodpile Cat * The Lion Guard * Rock Dog (2016) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi II (2006) * Sahara (2017) * The Reef (2016) * The Reef 2: High Tide (2012) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure * Song of the South (1946) * Aladdin (1992) Category:XX2 Spoofs